1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) display, and more particularly, to a method for driving a 3D display which employs a liquid crystal display (LCD) to which an overdrive method is applied and a 3D display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the trend of developing large-sized televisions continues, a user can view images through a larger screen. The trend towards larger televisions has been accelerated by a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP), two leading products in flat panel display.
An LCD is a display apparatus which obtains an image signal by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal with anisotropy dielectric between two panels, and charging the alignment of the liquid crystal, which is made possible by adjusting the strength of the electric field and thus, the amount of light passing through the panels. An LCD apparatus consumes less power and has lighter weight compared to a PDP, but it has a longer response time since the arrangement of liquid crystal changes.
To resolve the above problem, an overdrive method is usually used. When overdrive voltage is applied within the frame transition period, a response time is faster within the frame transition period, thereby increasing overall response time.
A 3D image provides stereoscopic effect using binocular disparity by outputting the left eye image and the right eye image alternately, which is a different way of outputting images from that of a 2D image. Therefore, it is difficult to apply an overdrive of the related art to the 3D display apparatus. Moreover, even though the overdrive is applied, the left eye image may overlap partly with the right eye image, or characteristics of a liquid crystal may not be realized appropriately, for instance, because of unstable luminance.